


A New Look at Things

by DalekWrites



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Fusion, I have no idea how long this is going to be, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Updates at random, bear with me, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekWrites/pseuds/DalekWrites
Summary: Cogsworth has never fused and Lumiére has fused many times. But what happens if they fuse together?
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Beast/Belle (Disney), Cogsworth/Lumiere (Disney)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	1. Something Old, Something New (Cogsworth)

**Author's Note:**

> I had the “Alone Together” song from Steven Universe on loop while I was writing this, so that might help the mood at the very end of this chapter.
> 
> The name in the parentheses means that the chapter is from that person’s POV (ex. this chapter’s pov is from Cogsworth)
> 
> Critique is also welcome, as I am sort of rusty with dialogue writing.

There are two things to know about Cogsworth:

One: despite him being extremely uptight, pompous, and occasionally snide; he does genuinely care for everyone in the castle.

And two: Cogsworth has never once fused in his life. 

It’s not the fact that he doesn’t like fusion. He just grew up in a place that saw fusion as a waste of time. His parents were very opposed to fusion, and Cogsworth was more or less neutral about the whole thing.

His viewpoint changed a bit when he was hired on as the next head-of-the-castle. His predecessor had made the offhand comment that fusion around the castle was used to help ease a task, or to combine thoughts together into one cohesive idea that bettered the castle. Of course, some of the servants used fusion as a means of fun or to further a relationship, but that was mostly after hours of course.

The previous head had smiled at Cogsworth before he left the castle one last time.

“If you don’t feel comfortable with fusion, you don’t have to fuse. However, I think it might do you some good to at least fuse once, either for fun or for work. It gives a whole new perspective on life.”

Cogsworth simply nodded and watched the old man leave the castle. Perhaps the former head had a point, but Cogsworth didn’t think that fusion would bring anything new to life. As such, he decided that he wouldn’t fuse with anyone. He’s made it this far without it, so why on earth would he have to do it?

And yes, Cogsworth probably would have gone through his entire life without fusing even once, had it not been for an ever so persistent Frenchman.

“S’il vous plaît, mon ami. Just five minutes.”

Cogsworth sighed. It had become routine that once a week on Saturday, Lumiére would ask Cogsworth to fuse with him, and Cogsworth would always respond with a simple “no”.

“What on earth do you hope to accomplish by fusing with me?” Cogsworth finally snapped.

“To see you less tense,” Lumiére coolly responded, “and to let you do something enjoyable since you seem miserable and stressed all the time.”

“I am perfectly fine,” Cogsworth fired back, “I do not need fusion at all. I have lived forty-two years without it, and I can probably live the rest of my life without it.”

“Forty-two years too long,” Lumiére muttered.

“Regardless, we have work to do, so if you will excuse me,” Cogsworth pushed past Lumiére and made his way toward his next assignment.

When the curse befell on the castle, many things changed. Fusion ended up being the biggest change of them all.

Servants that tried to fuse ended up becoming abominations that couldn’t keep form, and were forced to split after a few seconds. The whole castle fell into chaos and despair.

Cogsworth was the only person (or is it object now?) that had a sane mind about the whole “no one can fuse because of the curse”, which is perhaps the one soul reason the entire castle didn’t like him so much.

However, it was Cogsworth that helped pull everyone together into doing their duties in an alternative way until the curse disappeared (everyone held onto that hope, Cogsworth included). 

However, deep down inside, there was a slight bit of disappointment that twinged in Cogsworth’s new metallic heart. He just didn’t have the forethought on what it was that he wanted. He would only realize it ten years later when the curse broke.

The second that Belle and Adam kissed, everyone in the castle turned back into humans. The joys that were heard throughout the castle didn’t cease until long into the night. And everyone was fusing back, an art nearly lost after ten long years of nightmares and despair.

“Mon ami! You should join us in the celebration!”

“I’ll… be down there in a minute.”

“We’ll wait for you, so don’t take too long!”

Cogsworth chuckled at that. The castle waiting on him, wasn’t that a funny thought.

But, true to his word, Cogsworth went to the celebration, which was mostly in full swing. Cogsworth looked for Lumiére and found him chatting with Mrs. Potts and Belle.

“I hope I’m not intruding on something important,” Cogsworth smiled a rare smile.

“Non, of course not cher,” Lumiére smiled back, “but, we do need your knowledge on something.”

“What can I help with?”

“Do you know of any royals who have fused?” Belle asked.

“Hmm,” Cogsworth had to rack his brain. No royal of recent history has fused, at least in public. 

“I would have to pull out the royal archives. I can’t remember any royals in recent history that have ever fused in public.”

Belle had a thoughtful look on her face, “alright, thank you for that.”

“Of course, anything else you need?”

“If you know where Adam is-“

“Oh! Other side of the room, near the orchestra I believe.”

Belle smiled and walked away. Mrs. Potts sighed, “I better go find Chip too. Make sure that he’s not getting himself in trouble.”

As Mrs. Potts left, Lumiére looked at Cogsworth, “so, what do you think of la fête?”

“La what?”

“The party, mon chéri.”

“Oh,” Cogsworth blushed a little. Coming from England, he knew practically no French whatsoever. At least Lumiére had the courtesy to translate for him.

“Well?” Lumiére smiled.

“It’s nice…”

“Everyone’s dancing…”

Cogsworth dared a look at Lumiére. He was smiling and holding out his hand.

“Two men don’t dance, Lumiére.”

Lumiére barked out a laugh, “cher, many things have changed and many traditions have been broken. Since fusion is out of the question, dancing is the next best thing.”

“I… well- oh we really shouldn’t,” Cogsworth stuttered.

“Come now! How much can dancing really hurt you?”

“Ohhh… fine! J-just this once!” Cogsworth grabbed Lumiére’s hand. Lumiére pulled Cogsworth in a little too quickly and Cogsworth tripped. As Lumiére was catching Cogsworth, their eyes locked, and a brilliant flash of light blinded them both.

And then…


	2. A Wish with a Price (Lumiére)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look at Lumiére’s life, motivations, and shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Potts is best mom and best voice of reason. You can’t convince me otherwise

Stop. Rewind.

——————-

There are two things to know about Lumiére:

One: Lumiére flirts with the castle staff to ease any tension in the room, as he can’t really focus if the mood is too serious.

And two: yes, he’s fused with many people in the castle, but he does know his limits.

A few years before Adam’s parents died, Adam’s mother asked Lumiére if the two of them could fuse. Lumiére had to politely decline, and carefully explain to her that her husband would see it as her cheating on him via fusion. 

The only person he ever told that story to was Mrs. Potts, who agreed with him and ended up being his one excuse of not seeing the queen for quite a while.

But if there was one person Lumiére did want to fuse with, it was Cogsworth. Cogsworth was perhaps the only person in the entire castle that has not yet fused with anyone (excluding the kids of course, who knows what they are up to).

Perhaps he shouldn’t have picked someone who was a. a recluse and b. a very stubborn man at that.

Oh the hours that Lumiére has wasted asking Cogsworth for just five minutes of his time to dip his toes into fusion. He did, after all, promise that Cogsworth wouldn’t have to fuse with him ever again. However, Cogsworth always said no.

So much for “third time’s the charm”.

“You should lay off of asking Cogsworth so much. You’re going to drive him away if you keep asking.”

“But he can’t just sit on his hands! He is a good man, but sacré bleu! He is a coward sometimes!”

Mrs. Potts just laughs, “but I am serious Lumiére, you are asking too much. I think he’s starting to stress a bit.”

Lumiére sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, “fine, fine. Once a week, oui?”

“That’s… better.”

“Parfait, I shall ask him next week.”

That lasted for a long while. Lumiére popping the question, Cogsworth answering “no”, rinse and repeat. Lumiére’s patience was running rather thin.

Of course the curse happened, which put a halt on everything Lumiére had planned. Oh, that curse just couldn’t be nice, could it? 

But it gave Lumiére time. Ten years of thinking. Ten years of how to convince Cogsworth to fuse with him. Ten years of waiting it out.

When the curse was lifted, Lumiére saw a perfect chance, but stopped when he saw Cogsworth’s first genuine smile at him in a long time. He didn’t want to ruin the moment; so once more, he waited.

Lumiére didn’t realize it would come so quickly. The second that he grabbed Cogsworth’s hand to dance, Cogsworth tripped. Lumiére saw that they were starting to get in sync trying to catch one another. He didn’t get the chance to warn Cogsworth, it just happened too fast.

Lumiére finally got what he wanted, but he didn’t want it like this.


	3. An Experience Gone Wrong (The Fusion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something isn’t right, but what is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new chapters back to back? I’m on a roll!
> 
> I also have a reference sheet for this fusion (albeit it is the Walt Disney High version and not the classic version, but the design is close enough), but I won’t show cuz it’ll spoil the fusion’s name which will be very important later.

When they opened their eyes, something felt off.

Then, they realized what it was.

Silence.

Dead silence.

Everyone stopped talking. Musicians stopped playing. 

Everyone was  _ staring _ .

They looked at the quiet audience and saw that the audience looked rather small.

Until they realized that  _ they _ were tall.

Very tall.

Too many thoughts swarmed their head.

_ Why am I so tall? _

_ Why is everyone staring at us? _

_ Did we do something wrong? _

_ Lumiére were are- _

_ Wait. _

_ No. _

A person started whispering to another person.

_ No. _

Another person whispered to someone else, and another person started whispering to their neighbor.

_ No. _

Mrs. Potts looked shocked. Adam and Belle were speechless.

_ No, no, no, no, NO! This, this can’t be! I can’t! _

The audience started pointing, talking, and it became clear.

They were a fusion.

A fusion who couldn’t take the pressure.

So, they split.


	4. A Promise Broken (Cogsworth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cogsworth runs through a memory of his past, and now he doesn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this note that says that Cogsworth’s father died when he was six and his mother died when he was roughly twenty-five, but for the life of me I couldn’t fit it in the story.

As Cogsworth was falling, one memory surfaced to mind.

His mother told him the one thing he should never do.

“I know that the war will be hard, but it will be well fought when you join,” she looked at Cogsworth with pride.

“I hope to do you proud, Mother.”

“You’ve already made your father and I proud,” the smile in her eyes turned serious, “but promise me one thing, my son.”

“Yes?”

“Never, ever fuse. You can do life without it. Fusion is nothing more than a crux on society. You are better than that.”

Cogsworth should have seen that coming.

He just never expected to break that promise.

He hit the floor and breathed for the first time in what felt like eternity. He looked at Lumiére, and his face said it all.

It should have never happened.

But it did, and everyone started asking:

“Are you ok?”

“I thought you didn’t like fusion?”

“Did you actually fuse?”

It overwhelmed Cogsworth. Stress was one thing, but when all the attention is on him, he can’t stand it. Yes, barking orders does require everyone’s attention, but this was different.

This was absolute embarrassment.

Cogsworth got up, and quickly left the ballroom before anybody could press him for details.

——————

He broke his mother’s promise.

His  _ own _ mother.

Cogsworth slammed his bedroom door shut, and he felt something wet falling on his face.

A tear.

A single tear.

_ God, could this night get any worse? _

Both of his parents may be dead, but Cogsworth could feel their stares of disapproval boring a hole in him. That disappointment scared him more than the thought of being a clock for all eternity.

Cogsworth fell into his chair and heaved a sob. He couldn’t face the castle like this, and he certainly couldn’t face Lumiére.

Lumiére…

_ It was an accident, right? _

He knew that Lumiére wanted the fuse with him for a long time, but Cogsworth still couldn’t shake Lumiére’s reaction out of his head. That shock and confusion surprised Cogsworth more than he wanted to admit.

But that fusion…

There was a very odd feeling with it.

Most of Lumiére’s fusions (or at least, the ones Cogsworth saw) were very fun and festive, which is probably why everyone in the castle wanted to fuse with him.

This fusion was anything but fun and festive.

_ Maybe, _ Cogsworth thought,  _ this will mean that Lumiére will see that I am not a compatible person to fuse with and this could be left behind. _

But at the same time, there was a tiny part of Cogsworth’s brain that wanted to try again. Perhaps a second round would be different.

_ No, there’s no point. _

Cogsworth finally pulled himself together and got ready to go to bed early, certain that he would hear hell from his coworkers in the morning.


	5. A Friend for Thought (Lumiére)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumiére isn’t sure how to react to recent events, but a friend comforts and brightens to mood for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn’t have quit French, whoops.
> 
> If anybody needs translation, let me know.

Lumiére’s mind stopped functioning when he saw Cogsworth’s face.

The sheer terror on his face almost made Lumiére want to go and comfort him but…

That wouldn’t be wise at all. If anything, Cogsworth looked like he was ready to bolt out of the room. Lumiére didn’t really blame him for that.

The people started to swarm the two with unending questions. Most of the ladies went to Lumiére, and most of the older servants went to Cogsworth.

Lumiére had to give Cogsworth credit when he left in a somewhat calm fashion.

“What the hell happened?”

Lumiére looked up at Babette, “I… sacré bleu, I don’t think I’ve ever felt like that when fused.”

“Like what?”

Lumiére stood up and said in a strained voice:

“Scared.”

Babette looked concerned, “maybe you should turn in for the night.”

Lumiére nodded. Sure, he and Babette were not dating anymore, but they still genuinely cared for one another. As such, she helped Lumiére get out of the ballroom and avoid all the questioning staff members.

After a moment of silence in the halls, Babette finally spoke.

“Your fusion was quite interesting.”

“Oh?”

“It looks like you can rotate. And that rose sash? Really cute for you two.”

Lumiére groaned, “you’re making me want to fuse with Cogsworth again. I feel bad that this was his first experience! He… he deserves better.”

Babette nudged him, “sounds like somebody has feelings for someone.”

“Shhh, pas maintenant.”

Babette laughed until they got to Lumiére’s room.

“Well, bon nuit mon ami. I’ll check on you tomorrow.”

“Merci ma chérie. Bon nuit.”

Lumiére closed the door and sighed. Today ended up more eventful than he thought, though tomorrow was probably going to be a crazy aftermath of questions and unknown answers.

But, the least he could do was apologize to Cogsworth for this. Lumiére had a rather bad feeling Cogsworth wasn’t exactly going to forgive him for this.

_ A letter is in order, perhaps. _

Lumiére didn’t finish writing until late into the night, of which he snuck down the castle corridors, slid the letter under Cogsworth’s door, and went back to his room to which he collapsed on his bed and slept a dreamless sleep.


	6. The Letter (Cogsworth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cogsworth is plagued with nightmares and questions to no end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started working, and I forgot how dead my brain can be after a long day, so updates will probably happen on the weekends, but probably not every week (what’s worse is that there’s no cell service where I work, so I can’t really type and save any of my newer chapters).

Nightmares plagued Cogsworth throughout the night.

First, there was everyone’s disapproval and mockery of him fusing, then it shifted to Lumiére sneering and taunting at him, and finally his mother, furious at him.

“How could you disobey me?! I gave you one  _ simple  _ rule, and yet! You didn’t even follow that! I am ashamed to call you my son.”

Cogsworth was nearly in tears “Mother! I’m sorry! It won’t happen again-“

“It’s too late.”

Cogsworth’s mother pushed him; and next thing Cogsworth knew, he was falling.

—————-

Cogsworth woke up with a start. He was breathing heavily, and he felt tears roll down his cheeks. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

_ I have to get my act together. I can’t be distracted by- _

He looked toward his left and saw a letter on the floor.

_ -fusion… _

He got up and grabbed the letter.

_ Cogsworth, _

_ I am so sorry about last night. Us fusing wasn’t supposed to happen. I completely understand if you don’t want to ever fuse again, but know that I’m not upset at you. When you fell… I didn’t think properly and went to fusion to save us both from falling. I should have known better than to do that. _

_ Please forgive me. _

_ Lumiére  _

Cogsworth read and reread the letter. The experience must have shook up Lumiére as bad as it shook up Cogsworth. 

_ I need to talk to him. _

Cogsworth quickly got changed, stuffed the letter into his jacket pocket, and left his room. The corridors were strangely quiet.

_ If everyone is hungover from last night, I swear- _

Cogsworth saw Babette dusting one of the vases.

“Ah! Bonjour Cogsworth.”

“Morning Babette,” Cogsworth sighed.

“Something the matter?”

“I…” Cogsworth was wringing his hands together. “Have you seen Lumiére this morning?”

Babette shook her head, “I’m afraid not, mon ami. Maybe Mrs. Potts may know?”

Cogsworth nodded his head quietly. “Yea, maybe…”

“Do you need the day off? I’m certain everyone will under-“

“No!” Cogsworth shouted, and he immediately regretted that he yelled at Babette. “I’m… I’m sorry. I’m perfectly fine, really.”

Babette gave him a sympathetic look, and continued dusting. Cogsworth started to walk away.

“Lumiére is genuinely sorry, you know?”

Cogsworth stopped. “I know.”

“He… hates to see people be upset as a fusion.”

It took a minute for that statement to sink in. 

_ Does Lumiére care that much about fusion? _

Cogsworth just simply looked at Babette, nodded, and walked toward the kitchen.

As soon as he entered, Cogsworth was nearly run over by Chip.

“Chip! Slow down and watch where you are going!” Mrs. Potts yelled.

“Sorry Mr. Cogsworth!” Chip exited the kitchen and started to run toward the garden doors.

“Sorry about that love,” Mrs. Potts was putting together macaron cookies.

“That’s… alright…”

Mrs. Potts stopped what she was doing and looked Cogsworth dead in the eye. “Don’t be hung up about last night. It was nobody’s fault for what happened.”

“I- I know it was an accident,” Cogsworth squirmed under Mrs. Potts’s gentle yet firm eyes. “D-do you know where… Lumiére is?”

Mrs. Potts went back to making the macarons. “Unfortunately, no. I haven’t seen him all morning.”

That was odd. Lumiére was usually one of the first people up in the morning, helping to wake up the castle staff for the day. Him being nowhere in sight was very out of character for him.

The kitchen door slammed open.

“Mrs. Potts! Have you seen-!”

Everyone froze. Lumiére looked like he’d been running through the entire castle. His eyes locked onto Cogsworth and the two didn’t speak. The silence was terribly deafening.

Finally, Mrs. Potts spoke up.

“I think perhaps a trip to the library would do you two some good.”


	7. Interlude (Mrs. Potts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick break with Mrs. Potts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interlude chapters are very short chapters that are from someone else’s POV and not the main trio.
> 
> Also, brownie points to those who can guess where Mr. and Mrs. Potts’s first named cane from ;)

Beatrice Potts has seen many, many things in her life at the castle. But this?

This was new.

Now, Mrs. Potts is no stranger to fusion. She and her husband, Alaric, used to fuse all the time before his untimely death. 

But, the fusion accident between Cogsworth and Lumiére and it’s explosion of an aftermath was something new.

While walking down the halls, Mrs. Potts could feel the tension between the two men. They both were very far apart, afraid of accidentally fusing again. Mrs. Potts pitied both of them. 

She knew both of their backstories, and how fusion affected them both differently. 

_ If only they both could see the full picture. _


	8. Second Time’s the Charm (Lumiére)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumiére and Cogsworth finally talk about what happened at the ball, and something unexpected is brought up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! This chapter was supposed to be much longer, but the flow of it wasn’t working for me so I’m having to spilt it up into two chapters (plus writing block in a paaaaain).
> 
> That aside, over 100 hits???? Like holy clocks ‘n candles how??? I’m just in shock, thank you guys so much!

The walk toward the library was far too quiet for Lumiére’s liking. Then again, he probably wanted anything to take his mind away from last night.

He kept glancing back at Cogsworth, whose face was unreadable. Lumiére wasn’t sure how to take it. On one hand, perhaps Cogsworth would accept the apology and move on. On the other hand…

Lumiére didn’t want to think about that. 

Upon arriving at the library, the trio discovered Belle and Adam completely engrossed in a book.

“What about Aquamarine?”

“Sounds like a person with an agenda.”

Belle laughed. “Well, what name would you suggest?”

Adam flipped a few pages before pointing at one of the pages. “Tourmaline sounds like a respectable name.”

“Tourmaline, huh? It does sound nice, but I think Kyanite could also work.”

“That’s pretty cool sounding but what about-“

“Moonstone,” Belle and Adam said at the same time. They both looked at each other and giggled like little kids. 

Mrs. Potts cleared her throat.

“Oh! Hey guys! We were just thinking about…” Belle trailed off when she made eye contact with Cogsworth and Lumiére. Lumiére winced a little and tried to put on a smile, but it felt pained.

“We… can leave if you want us to,” Adam quickly said.

“That won’t be necessary you majesties,” Cogsworth piped up.

“I think it would be best for you two to have alone time,” Mrs. Potts replied calmly to Cogsworth. “You can come to the kitchen with me dears,” she motioned to Belle and Adam. The duo quickly got up, grabbed the book, and started to exit.

“Although, Moonstone does have a nice ring to it,” Mrs. Potts added. “Perhaps you don’t need the book.”

Belle and Adam shared a slightly confused look, but put the book down on a nearby table and left the library.

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Mrs. Potts exited the library as well.

Lumiére looked at Cogsworth. The butler was twiddling his thumbs and looking anywhere but Lumiére.

“I… take it you got my letter?” Lumiére asked slowly.

Cogsworth's eyes snapped to attention, finally looking at Lumiére.

“Er… yes, yes I did.”

Silence filled the room. Lumiére started to bite his lower lip. It wasn’t like either man to be so quiet for so long.

“What…,” Cogsworth pulled the letter out of his coat pocket. “What did you mean by ‘save us from falling’?”

“Ah, I used to fuse with Babette like that whenever we’d trip over each other. It started to become like second nature to me, so it didn’t even really occur to me until it was too late that we were fusing.

“But I am surprised that you were in sync.”

“What?” Cogsworth looked bewildered.

“In sync. Fusion can’t happen unless all components are in sync with one another to fuse. Accidental fusion is rare, which is why I’m surprised that you were in sync.”

“Is… is fusion like… that? What happened last night?”

Lumiére was almost taken aback. “Wha- no! No, no, no, fusion is never- fusion is about happiness, love, and friendship not…”

Cogsworth looked at his hands. “Should… should we try again?”

Lumiére choked.

“Or not! Maybe this is a bad idea, oh what have I done…”

“Cogsworth,” Lumiére recovered. “Oui, yes, we can fuse again! If you want of course, no pressure or anything.”

Cogsworth looked at Lumiére again. 

“Just… no funny business.”

Lumiére burst out laughing.

“Oh, tu es trop drôle Cogsworth!”

“Excuse me?”

Lumiére smiled and held out his hand. 

“Shall we?”

Cogsworth reached out for his hand, but hovered over it.

“Mon cher?”

Cogsworth took a deep breath and took Lumiére’s hand.

“I’m ready.”

Lumiére pulled Cogsworth toward him. 

“So, there are many different ways of fusing,” Lumiére fiddled with Cogsworth’s hands. “Dancing is the obvious choice, but we could always hug or even,” he waggled his eyebrows. “Kiss.”

Cogsworth narrowed his eyes. “If you even  _ think _ about it, I will personally kick you out of the castle.”

Lumiére had to stifle a laugh. “S’il te plaît Cogsworth, I would never.”

Cogsworth only rolled his eyes in annoyance, and motioned for Lumiére to initiate a dance.

Lumiére, in all of his partners, has never formally learned to dance. Each person has their own style of fusion dance, and Lumiére’s was a bit… out there to say the least.

Cogsworth’s face spelt pure annoyance as they “danced”. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Cogsworth finally had enough.

“Oh come  _ here _ !”

He grabbed Lumiére’s right hand, put it on his shoulder, intertwined his right hand with Lumiére’s left, placed his left hand on Lumiére’s hip, and started to do a basic waltz step.

“Didn’t your mother  _ ever _ teach you how to dance?” Cogsworth chastised.

“She never knew  _ how  _ to dance, cher,” Lumiére responded, voice filled with humor. 

With Cogsworth leading and quietly humming a tune that Lumiére couldn’t quite put his finger on, Lumiére kept looking into Cogsworth’s eyes. With the many people he has fused with, the eyes were a tell-tale sign of being in sync. The second they glowed, he and his partner would fuse. Looking at Cogsworth’s eyes, there was a faint glow, but it wasn’t fully there.

Then, Lumiére had an idea.

“Cogsworth, try bringing me out and twirling me back to you.”

Cogsworth raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He smoothly pulled Lumiére away. 

Lumiére caught a very brief glimpse of the shine in Cogsworth’s eyes before Cogsworth twirled him back and fused.


	9. Heliodor (The Fusion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning back to the world, the fusion has to figure themselves out. But first, they need a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, that hiatus took way longer than it should have. I’m not gonna full blown guarantee that I’ll go back to my normal update schedule, but have this chapter for now.
> 
> Also, thank you Silk for reminding me to finish this chapter.

_ I’m… back? _

The fusion opened their eyes. They didn’t ever expect to exist again, but here they are.

_ Ok, breathe. _

Taking a deep sigh, they caught their reflection on the shiny marble floor.

_ What an… odd sense of fashion… _

Odd perhaps wasn’t the way to describe the mishmash of color and clothing on the fusion. A brown vest with rolled up cream sleeves, a red shirt underneath, gold arm bands on their upper arms, a golden… cloth? Whatever it was, it was covering the midsection where the fusion’s second pair of arms were located. Finishing off the get-up was a pair of yellow shorts, cream leggings, and black flats. A yellow and cream star shaped bow tie completed the look.

_ Dieu, how humiliating. At least the hair isn’t a mess- _

A knock on the library door startled the fusion out of their thoughts.

“Is everything alright in there?”

Mrs. Potts, of course. The fusion sighed in relief.

“Of… of course! Yes, everything is… fine?” the fusion was suddenly unsure. Was this fine? Maybe it was a mistake, or perhaps-

“Is it alright if I come in?”

The fusion looked at the floor once more and noticed a third eye that their curly hair was covering. It kept bouncing back and forth from a green color to a brown color, never really staying with one color. Finding it slightly nauseating, the fusion pulled their hair down a bit to cover it.

“Y-yes, yes you can come in,” they realized that their French-British voice was rather jarring. Something to get used to, they supposed.

Mrs. Potts opened the door, a small kind smile on her face. 

“Hello again.”

“Hi…,” the fusion returned with an uncertain smile.

“It’s quite alright. I know the feeling,” she closed the door, grabbed the book, and made her way to a nearby chair. 

“Mrs. Potts I don’t…,” the fusion looked at their hands, “I don’t even know if this is even allowed.”

Mrs. Potts looked at the fusion with ever so slight concern in her eyes. “I know your first impression of the world wasn’t what it should have been, but don’t let that disway you,” she opened the book to the index, “You do need a name to call yourself by though.”

The fusion turned a little pink, embarrassed that they forgot something as simple as name.

“I am assuming that neither Cogsworth nor Lumiére thought up a name for you, did they?”

“No, it never crossed their minds,” they looked at the book, trying to read the words upside down. Agates, beryls, quartzs, diamonds, and the list goes on.

“Do you have an idea of where to look?” Mrs. Potts looked down at the index, hand ready to flip to any page. 

“I suppose… perhaps the agate section?” Mrs. Potts flipped to the agate section of the book. Varieties of the gemstone were scattered all over the pages, notes next to each stone. Skimming the stones, the fusion shook their head. At that, Mrs. Potts examined the fusion for a full minute, then flipped over to the beryl section.

“Try these,” she handed the book over to the fusion, who cautiously took the book. 

_ Red beryl? Too bland. Emerald? Meant for royalty use only, besides, we don’t have any green. Maxixe? Already taken. _

_ Heliodor? _

The fusion looked more carefully at the stone. A golden-orange stone, it stood out among the rest of its’ family.

_ Just like us. _

_ Like me. _

“Heliodor,” he looked at Mrs. Potts.

“My name is Heliodor.”


	10. Interlude the Second (Babette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick check in with Babette. She’s worried for her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, Lumiére is in danger.

Babette had seen plenty of odd things since her time living in the castle. She’s seen fairies, enchanteresses, living objects, and of course fusion. What she didn’t expect was her former boyfriend to be absolutely helpless when his first fusion with his closest friend was practically soured the moment it happened. She felt bad for them both.

Going to the kitchen, Angelique breezed past her.

“Angie? Are you alright?”

Angelique stopped and turned around, “You don’t happen to know where Cogsworth is do you? He was supposed to give me my list for this year’s Christmas party.”

“Non, I’m afraid not.”

Angelique threw her hands in the air, “Merde! I’ve been looking for him all morning!”

Babette walked toward Angelique and put her hand on her shoulder, “Let’s find him together. I’m certain that he hasn’t left the castle, so he’s around her somewhere.”

Nodding her head, Angelique fused with Babette, and Azurite floated down the halls in search for the head of the household.


	11. Realization and the Runaway (Heliodor and Cogsworth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heliodor is split over what they should be, as such they split up. 
> 
> But what has Cogsworth so determined to find a purpose for Heliodor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Happy New Year everyone! Obvious new years resolution is to finish this fic this year XD
> 
> Anyway, I may revise the previous chapters just a tad since there are a couple of continuity and grammar errors that I'm rereading over for the first time in a while, so do expect some ever so slight changes.
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated.

Heliodor really didn’t know what to do. Half of him was trying to find a purpose, and the other was just trying to calm down.

It didn’t really bode well.

Walking down the castle hallways, Heliodor replayed the events of their existence. The first time they appeared, how he came back again, and how they wanted -no, how they  _ needed _ \- a purpose. Looking at his hands, Heliodor still couldn’t believe how they just… happened.

“Heliodor?”

Heliodor snapped out of his thoughts, “Sorry, were you saying something?”

“I was asking where you wanted to go,” Mrs. Potts gently repeated.

“Oh… uh…,” He looked at Mrs. Potts, his top set of hands clenched his bottom set of hands. The castle was very large, mainly built to house fusions of multiple people (if Cogsworth’s memory serves correctly the biggest fusion in the castle was six people). However, there was a particular place they wanted to go.

“Can we… possibly go to the gardens?” Heliodor winced at how it came out. He almost sounded like a child. Mrs. Potts, however, just simply smiled.

“Of course, dear.”

\----------------------

It is rather ironic that the garden has all the native flowers in France, except roses. Prince Adam had ordered all roses to be replanted anywhere but the castle, but there still tends to be at least one patch that grows in the garden, most likely a reminder from the Enchantress. 

Heliodor looked at the lone rose bush, running a finger along the petals of one of the flowers. Mrs. Potts had left him to his own device, and it was much appreciated as the fusion wanted to work things out.

“What even is my purpose?” Heliodor mused out loud.

“I have to have one, don’t I?”

His mind kept bouncing back and forth between the components. Lumiere arguing for fusing for friendship and enjoyment, Cogsworth arguing for purpose and reason. Not reaching an agreement for what they really wanted, the fusion finally decided that they were done and defused.

\---------------------------

Cogsworth opened his eyes, and nearly fell in shock. Lumiere was extremely close, far closer than Cogsworth anticipated. Lumiere opened his eyes and shared the same shocked expression as Cogsworth. He felt heat rise to his cheeks and quietly took a couple of steps backwards. Lumiere softly chuckled.

“Mon ami, you know that being that close when defusing is normal, right?”

Cogsworth was trying to sputter out some sort of defense, but Lumiere simply waved it off.

“Cogsworth, it’s fine,” Lumiere’s voice was gentle, maybe too gentle. Cogsworth clenched his fists a little and looked away. He didn’t understand anything that Lumiere was trying to do and he didn’t understand why Lumiere stuck to him. He snuck a glance over towards Lumiere, who was looking at the rose bush. Cogsworth let out a sign he didn’t realize that he was holding back.

“Lumiere,” he started out slowly, “Heliodor… Heliodor has to have a purpose, right? He has to have a reason for-”

Lumiere shook his head, “Fusion doesn’t have to have a purpose. Do you really think every single fusion that has ever existed in this castle had a “purpose” for the kingdom?”

“Lumiere, I-I don’t get it! Why are you so incessant on being a fusion with no purpose?!” Cogsworth erupted. He didn’t get it, and he didn’t even know how to understand the basic concept. He felt lost and confused and-

“Cogsworth… is there something that you’re not telling me?”

Cogsworth stared in shock. 

_ Was _ he hiding something? 

The realization then hit him like a herd of cattle. Lumiere didn’t know. He didn’t really know what Cogsworth was taught, what he had been through.

“Cogsworth?” 

“I…,” He couldn’t say anything. If Lumiere found out - if he  _ knew _ \- it would all be over.

Oh, did Cogsworth forget to mention the tiny yet massive thought of his true feelings to Lumiere? No?

“I… have to attend to… my duties… yes,” a poor, but doable excuse. He hastily left the garden leaving Lumiere to be bewildered and saddened at yet another session of no true answers.


End file.
